1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to shoe racks and more particularly to such a shoe rack having means adapted to adjust height between shoe supports of the same subassembly and being highly adaptable so as to fully utilize space.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, pairs of shoes are stored in a shoe cabinet. The conventional shoe cabinet has a large storage space. Thus, the conventional shoe cabinet may occupy a large space of a room. Furthermore, internal space of the conventional shoe cabinet is divided into multiple tiers for storing shoes. However, these pairs of shoes may be different styles with different heights. The storage space of a tier is not effectively utilized if only pair of high-heeled shoes is stored therein with pairs of slippers being stored side by side in the remaining space. The conventional shoe racks also have the same drawback.
Thus the need for improvement still exists.